


Trust

by Clipse23



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode: s07e13 The Killer in Me, F/M, One Shot, Romance, btvs, season 7 BtVS
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clipse23/pseuds/Clipse23
Summary: La façon dont aurait pu se dérouler le moment où Buffy dit à Spike qu’elle va lui faire retirer sa puce.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit en Septembre 2015. 
> 
> Se situe en Saison 7 épisode 13 "The Killer in Me ∼
> 
> Bonne lecture ♥︎

 

Spike, allongé sur la table d’opération de l’Initiative, vit Buffy s’avancer près de lui. Il s’assit difficilement tout en sentant sa tête prête à exploser.

« Alors ? » l’interrogea t-il. « Ils peuvent en faire quelque chose ou je vais devoir la supporter jusqu’à m’enfoncer un pieu dans le coeur quand la douleur deviendra trop lassante ? »

Buffy inspira un grand coup. Elle avait cet air si sérieux qu’elle prenait quand elle faisait ses discours aux potentielles.

« Ils vont se charger de la puce. »

« Ah, dans ce cas là pourquoi tu… »

« Ils peuvent soit la réparer, soit la retirer. Il a dit que la décision me revenait. »

Spike réfléchit, puis approuva d’un léger hochement de la tête.

« Tant que la nouvelle puce ne me colle pas la migraine, ça me va. »

Mais Buffy posa doucement sa main sur la sienne. Il en fut le premier surprit. Même depuis qu’il avait une âme, elle avait rarement des gestes aussi affectifs envers lui. Des gestes qui pouvaient donner du sens à leur relation si particulière et délicate. Ils mettaient délibérément une certains distance entre eux, et ce genre d’exception le remuait au plus profond de son être. Il ne dit pourtant rien, se contentant de profiter de la douce chaleur que sa main d’humaine lui procurait, physiquement et moralement.

« Je lui ai demandé de retirer la puce. »

Spike, ébahit en son for intérieur, ouvrit la bouche. Il ne comprenait pas.

« Buffy… »

« Tu as une âme maintenant. »

« Ca ne t’oblige pas à… »

« Je ne le fais pas par obligation, mais par confiance. »

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je t’ai vu changer. Avant d’aller en Afrique, tu avais renoncé à la plupart de tes principes vampiriques pour m’aider. Tu avais _déjà_ du bon en toi. Et tu l’as prouvé en allant de ton plein gré retrouver une partie de ta nature humaine, ce que quasiment aucun vampire n’aurait été capable de faire. Puis tu… tu l’as fait pour moi. » 

Elle baissa un instant ses yeux, comme si elle pensait ne pas mériter que quelqu’un soit capable de faire quelque chose d’aussi important pour elle, mais il sentit la pression de sa main resserrer légèrement la sienne.

« Tu m’as prouvé que je pouvais croire en toi, que tu le penses ou non. A moi de te montrer que tu es quelqu’un de bien . »

Spike ne rajouta rien. Ils n’avaient plus besoin de mots pour se comprendre. Tout passait par leur regard. Ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire, puis Buffy s’écarta un peu de lui, l’air gêné. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosée.

« Je… Je vais te laisser. L’opération va bientôt commencer, je vais t’attendre à côté. »

Elle fit quelques pas vers la porte. Au moment où elle l’ouvrait, Spike s’exclama :

« Amour… »

Buffy se retourna vers lui, prise d’une étrange sensation. Les fois où il l’appelait de cette façon depuis qu’il était revenu s’étaient faites rares.

« Oui ? »

Il affirma très sérieusement, montrant qu’il était sincère :

« Merci. »

Elle lui fit un sourire timide, et referma la porte en songeant à cet homme à qui elle avait accordé sa confiance.

 


End file.
